House Dayne
House Dayne of Starfall is a noble house from Dorne and a vassal to House Martell. Their seat is the castle of Starfall. They were once minor kings, styling themselves as Kings of the Torrentine. Their ancestral weapon is Dawn, a blade forged from the metal of a fallen star. The Dayne knight that bears the sword is granted the title of "the Sword of the Morning". House Dayne's sigil consists of a black sword within a falling star on a blue field. History House Dayne can trace its roots back to the Dawn Age. Starfall is built on an island at the mouth of the Torrentine River, where the first Dayne is said to have tracked a falling star and found a magical stone.The World of Ice and Fire, Kingdoms of the First Men. In present-day Westeros, House Dayne is best known for their ancestral sword, Dawn, and the "Sword of the Morning" who wields it. Although considered "stony" Dornishmen, who possess fairer coloring than the rest of the Dornish population, the Daynes' appearance is different even from this exclusive group; many have blue or purple eyes, and hair color ranges from dark to pale blond. House Dayne fought several battles with houses from the Reach. King Vorian Dayne was defeated by House Martell in Nymeria's War, though because of his honor, Nymeria sent him to The Wall with golden fetters and married his heir, Davos Dayne. Since then, House Dayne has been fiercely loyal to House Martell. They assisted the Martells in unifying Dorne and subduing other Dornish houses. During Aegon I Targaryen's War of Conquest, Lord Joffrey Dayne led an army to Oldtown."House Dayne (Histories & Lore)" The Martells and their vassals rallied behind the Targaryens in Robert's Rebellion. The legendary knight Arthur Dayne was killed in the Showdown at the Red Mountains, one of the last battles in the war. Although killing or disarming all of his opponents with ease, he was stabbed in the back by Howland Reed, whom he thought he had mortally wounded early in the fight, and subsequently killed by Eddard Stark."Oathbreaker" Dawn was subsequently returned to Starfall by Lord Stark. Members * Queen {Dyanna Dayne}, wife to King Maekar I and mother to his sons: Aerion, Aemon, and Aegon. * Lord {Beric Dayne}, Lord of Starfall. ** Ser {Arthur Dayne}, the Sword of the Morning, his second son. Stabbed in the neck by Howland Reed and finished off by Ned Stark at the Tower of Joy during Robert's Rebellion. ** Lady {Ashara Dayne}, his daughter. Committed suicide under mysterious circumstances at Starfall. 'Ancestors ' * King Vorian Dayne, the Evening Sword, last King of the Torrentine. Defeated by Nymeria and sent to the Wall. * Lord Davos Dayne, son of King Vorian and a previous Sword of the Morning. Married to Nymeria after his father's defeat. * Ser Joffrey Dayne, Sword of the Morning. Led a force to attack Oldtown during the First Dornish War. Image gallery BookOfBrothersDayne.jpg|Ser Arthur Dayne's entry in The Book of Brothers displays the sigil of House Dayne. House Dayne newer sigil.png|Ser Arthur Dayne's entry in The Book of Brothers in Season 8, with another version of the heraldry of House Dayne House Dayne heraldry Season 5 RR Barristan Tourney at Harrenhal.png|House Dayne heraldry at the Tourney of Harrenhal, in the Season 5 Histories & Lore featurettes House-Dayne-Old-Shield.png|The Sigil of House Dayne shown in the The Book of Brothers in Season 4 House-Dayne-Main-Shield.PNG|The Sigil of House Dayne shown in the Season 5 Histories & Lore featurettes In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, members of House Dayne are Stony Dornishmen, whose characteristics mostly resemble the rest of the Seven Kingdoms in look, customs and traditions (being composed of the same First Men/Andal mixture). Unlike the rest of the more Rhoynish-looking Dornishmen, however, they have pale skin with hair ranging from dark brown to pale blond and they often have violet eyes, though according to George R.R. Martin they are not of Valyrian descent. In the novels, the house sigil is different than in the show: it depicts a sliver sword and a falling star crossed sideways on a violet colored background. Known members *Lord Edric "Ned" Dayne, Lord of Starfall. Formerly a member of the Brotherhood Without Banners and a squire of Beric Dondarrion. His current whereabouts are unknown. *Ser {Arthur Dayne} aka the Sword of the Morning, his uncle. Died at the Tower of Joy. *{Ashara Dayne}, his aunt. The manner of her death remains a mystery. *Allyria Dayne, his aunt. *Ser Gerold Dayne aka Darkstar, from a lesser branch of the family seated at High Hermitage. Is known to be a highly skilled knight. Attempted to murder Myrcella Baratheon (who survived but was terribly disfigured), when Arianne Martell's plan to crown her failed. Currently is on the run, being pursued by Obara Sand and Ser Balon Swann. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Dayn es:Casa Dayne ru:Дейны zh:戴恩家族 fr:Maison Dayne pl:Ród Dayne Category:Noble houses Category:Vassal houses Category:Houses from Dorne Category:House Dayne